


My Neighbor, The Stripper

by FizzleFudge



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FizzleFudge/pseuds/FizzleFudge
Summary: Markus is bad at impressions.Or:In which Connor mistakes his neighbor for a stripper.
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	My Neighbor, The Stripper

Markus hesitated before opening the door of his car. The club he worked at had been livelier than usual, which was great for his reputation as a good DJ, but less so for his clothes which had been completely drenched by someone’s spilled drink. Before he had entered his car, he had discreetly pulled off the wet rags to avoid staining the seats. This, however, meant that he now sat in the driver’s seat in nothing but his underwear and shoes.

Glancing at the clock, he decided to just run for it. At four o’clock a Sunday morning, surely no one would be up to meet him. Quickly, Markus slipped out of his car and walked briskly the short path to his apartment building without seeing anyone. He exhaled in relief, not wanting to scare anyone by running basically nude in the middle of the street.

As he waited for the elevator to arrive at the main floor, though, he heard the main door opening and closing, followed by footsteps. With a curse, he had barely time to gather the wet clothes in a pile to hold in front of his stomach, when the person rounded the corner.

Of course, Markus thought as he looked at the handsome young man before him, would he stand in nothing but his underpants when introducing himself to a hot neighbor.

“Hey, there!” he greeted with a large smile to make up for his embarrassing predicament. The nicely-dressed lad before him gave him an astonished once-over before he cleared his throat.

“Hello.” He seemed to look at anything except Markus, and the latter wanted nothing more than to literally evaporate into air. Perhaps he should take the stairs to spare the man from sharing an elevator with him?

“I-uh”, Markus chuckled awkwardly. “I promise I’m not a homeless person or something.” He raised the bundle of clothes meekly, but when he merely received a raised brow in response, he added; “my name is Markus. I’m on the fifth floor.”

Finally, the young man met his gaze, but seemed almost taken aback for a moment before he quickly composed himself. It was probably the heterochromia, Markus figured.

“I’m Connor”, he said, both brows furrowed slightly as he looked at Markus once more. The elevator arrived, and both of them went inside, pressed against either corner awkwardly.

“Sorry for my lack of clothing, it was just a rough day at the club”, Markus said with a lopsided smile. “You working nights, too?”

“Yeah, but only tonight”, the man, Connor, answered with a bland tone. ”Had a hard case down at the station.”

The station? Markus went rigid as he realised this man was working for the  _ police.  _ Could he arrest him for wandering in public without a decent attire? He shifted his pose slightly, and jumped as things fell out of his pants' pockets and onto the floor. “Oh, damn.”

Connor was already halfway to the floor before Markus had even noticed he dropped something, but stopped with his hand hovering over Markus’ cell phone when his gaze stuck on an unopened condom packet that landed beside it. Great, Markus groaned, just when he thought this encounter couldn’t get any worse.

“Thank you”, he said when Connor finally seemed to snap out of his state, and handed him the phone and condom with a difficult expression.

“Don’t mention it”, Connor answered briskly and cleared his throat again, visibly disturbed. When the elevator came to a stop at the fifth floor, both of them walked out, and Markus followed the other curiously to the end of the hall. Of course, the hot man lived diagonally across from him, and he’d just fucked up his first impression by being basically in the nude. How fantastic.

“Well, see you around!” He smiled and was still digging through the bundle of clothes to find his keys, when Connor had already opened his own door.

“Yeah. Goodnight.”

When the door closed behind him, Markus put his head in the pile of clothes and yelled. This might have been the worst first impression he had ever experienced, and  _ of course _ it had to be towards a hot new neighbor. Fuck, he thought, he needed a shower.

Another week or so passed before he so much as saw Connor the next time. Evidently, their schedules failed to match, as Markus probably left for work long after Connor had already gotten home. When they did meet, however, it was not during the best of circumstances this time either.

Markus had searched all of his pockets at least five times each, but to no avail. His apartment keys were nowhere to be found. He knew they were most likely in the jacket he left at work, since when North, the club’s owner, had found it hilarious to drench the club in glitter, he had taken it off to spare  _ some  _ of his clothes from getting ruined.

“Fuck”, he groaned and let his head fall to his door rather loudly. He was about to pick up his phone and call Simon to ask for a ride, when the creak of a door opening grabbed his attention.

Further down the hall, Connor stood and looked at him with an unamused expression. In contrast with last meeting’s fine clothing, he now wore a metal band shirt above some shorts, both of which seemed unruly and hastily put on.

“What are you banging about?” he asked, his tone rather harsh although it was no louder than a whisper. Markus sighed.

“I forgot my keys at work, and I had some beer so I can’t drive. Also, I took the last train for tonight.” He chuckled self-deprecatingly. “So I guess I’m screwed.”

Connor nodded in understanding, and they stood in silence for a while. Then, he opened the door some more, and nodded for Markus to go inside. Markus raised his brows in surprise. After having stood there some time without any indication of accepting the offer, Connor started closing the door.

“The couch is all yours, but if you’d rather sleep in the hallway…” He hadn’t even finished speaking before Markus had slipped into the apartment, a great grin across his face.

“Wow, thank you. Really, this is too kind, I-”

“Don’t mention it”, Connor glanced at him before looking away, but did a double-take and furrowed his brows as his gaze stuck on Markus’ clothes. “Although, you might want to take a shower first.”

Right, Markus remembered, the  _ glitter. _ He was completely covered in it, and he was suddenly extremely aware of how much he moved, so that he could avoid staining all of the apartment with it.

“Sorry”, he apologised. “It’s from the club. The owner thought it would please the patrons to throw some confetti.” His smile faltered as he saw Connor’s almost disgusted expression. But then he went to give Markus a towel and nodded toward the bathroom, and he quickly forgot about it.

The apartment’s layout was a copy of his own, albeit mirrored, and yet their interior was in stark contrast. While Markus’ home was furnished with carefully matched furniture and decorated from floor to ceiling with great paintings, Connor’s was impeccable with pretty much only the most basic of furniture and almost no decorations apart from some plants by the window.

After his shower, Markus emerged from the bathroom with the towel wrapped around his waist. Since he had already shown more of himself the first time they met, he figured Connor wouldn’t be weirded out by seeing him without a top, yet the young man quickly looked away when he entered the room.

“I put some clothes on the table you can loan”, he said, and Markus turned around to indeed see a shirt and some sweatpants folded by the door. With a hurried thanks, he went to put them on, and emerged yet another time to meet Connor.

He looked tired as he sat by the kitchen table, with papers and folders strewn across it. When Markus went too close, he hurriedly gathered them and put them in a bag.

“Confidential”, was the explanation.

“Right, sorry.” Markus scratched his neck and sat on the couch. “Hard case today, too?”

“It’s the same one”, Connor said before yawning adorably. “Been driving me mad for weeks.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. Must be rough.”

Suddenly, Connor’s head snapped up and his expression turned aghast as he locked eyes with Markus.

“No, I’m sorry, no it’s not as rough as-” he interrupted himself to take a breath. “I know I shouldn't complain about my job, it’s better than what some have to endure.”

Markus was confused, but nodded in agreement nonetheless. Being on the police force sounded tough as all hell, so really he found no reason for why Connor shouldn’t be allowed to complain. Perhaps he was just modest.

“I really appreciate this”, he said as he laid down on the sofa, and Connor turned off the lights as he went to the only bedroom. “I promise to make it up to you in some way.”

“Don’t”, was Connor’s hurried response, before he added, “don’t worry about it, I mean. Really. Goodnight, Markus.” Then, he closed his door, and although Markus was confused, he shrugged it off and turned over to sleep.

When he woke up late the following day, Connor was most likely long gone for work. On the sofa table was a note with a key on top.

_ Good morning. _ _  
_ _ Lock when you leave and _ _  
_ _ return the key sometime _ _  
_ _ after 4pm. _ _  
_ _ (And if you steal something _ __  
_ I know your address.) _ _  
_ __ \- C

Markus laughed.

Later that evening, he did return to give the key back, and brought some dinner, too. It was nothing fancy, just some vegetable pie, but Connor seemed impressed, and it made him glad.

By now, the awkwardness of their first meetings had passed, and conversation came a lot easier as they ate together. He learned that although Connor was not even 24 yet, he had been appointed the role of detective within the force. Even as unknowing as Markus was, he realised that must have been quite the accomplishment at such an age. Their chat was friendly and easygoing, up until Markus started speaking of the club.

“I’m just bragging by now”, Connor concluded after speaking for a solid few minutes. “But yeah, I suppose finishing at the top from police school is bound to make you able to succeed in the profession.”

“That’s so cool!” Markus exclaimed, then felt stupid for not coming up with something more eloquent to say. “I went to university for two years, but I dropped out.”

“Oh?” Connor looked surprised, and stopped the fork from entering his mouth.

“Yeah. It wasn’t for me. I felt patronized by the professors and didn’t really learn anything.” He thought back on the specialised program he’d chosen that mixed music theory, general art studies and communication courses, and how none of his classes had been stimulating enough.

“Is that why you, ehrm”, Connor cleared his throat, “why you work at that club?”

“Well, I suppose”, Markus shrugged. “I think I’ll stay until I figure out what I really want to do. It’s easy cash, and while we’re in the mood of bragging, I’m really good at it.” He winked, but was met with a close to horrified expression from the young man.

“Ah, I-I see”, he said tentatively, and Markus wondered what he thought was wrong about being a good DJ.

“Speaking of which, if you decide you wanna have some fun, just tell me and I’ll let you in for free.” He thought he was being nice, but Connor looked all but affronted by the offer.

“I only think it’s fun if both participants are having fun”, he snapped.

Markus was slightly taken aback by the sharp tone. Though, he had no time to wonder what Connor had meant by his statement before he continued. Connor visibly swallowed before speaking.

“You say that it’s enough pay, but tell me Markus”, he looked into his eyes carefully. “Do you really enjoy working there?”

“Yeah!” Markus smiled widely, and Connor seemed stunned by his enthusiasm. “I guess the patrons can be a pain in the ass sometimes, but the co-workers and other performers are all wonderful.”

“Okay, well then that’s… Good.” Connor looked so confused, and Markus was sure it was a portraying of his own emotions, as well.

By now, Connor looked just about ready to flee the kitchen all together, and Markus was quite literally at a loss for what was wrong. Where had that adorable smile gone? He frowned, and put his cutlery down to indicate he was finished.

“Are you alright?” he asked carefully.

“Yes!” Connor answered, way too quickly. He seemed to realise it, too, because he soon slipped on a smile to feign complacency. Markus, afraid it might upset the man even more, decided not to say anything else of the matter. Instead, he helped Connor clear the table, before he said his goodbyes and headed to his own apartment, at a loss for what Connor had suddenly been so uncomfortable about.

Yet another week passed without the two of them hearing from one another, and Markus couldn’t help but feel slightly disappointed. He liked Connor; he was physically hot, yet his personality was adorable, and he was intriguing to speak with. Markus’ dirtiest fantasies contained philosophical debates with Connor over a cup of tea, and he could do little but hope it would one day come true.

But, for them to as much as see each other again, he would have to get out there and ask him out. He had hoped to run into the young man in the apartment complex and conveniently ask him for a cup of coffee, but that moment had yet to come. Instead, he found himself leaning against his own door, dreading the thought of walking the few metres down the hall to Connor’s door.

After hesitating for a good ten minutes, he finally walked outside, and before he could doubt his decision any more, he knocked on the dreaded door. Fighting the impulse to nervously bite his nails, he locked his hands behind his back and smiled when Connor’s face appeared in the doorway.

“Hey”, he greeted, and swept his gaze over the man. “You look great.” It was not a lie; Connor was dressed in a dark dress-shirt and very tight jeans while his hair was styled in a slight quiff rather than his usual backslick.

“Thanks.” The smallest of smiles hinted on Connor’s lips. “You too.”

“I’m honoured.” Markus winked. He was nervous as all hell, but hoped it wasn’t visible to the calculating eyes of a detective. “So, I was wondering if you would like to go out tonight?”

Connor blinked. “Like… A date?” He raised an eyebrow, and Markus nodded. “Yes! But I-”, he scratched his chin in thought. “Well, I was about to head out with a friend, but I could postpone it.”

“Oh”, Markus’ smile dropped slightly at the other’s plans, but then he smiled even wider when he realised he had  _ accepted _ . “I don’t want to come in your way. We could go out another time.”

“Hm”, Connor brought his phone up and quickly glanced at it before putting it down again. “What did you have in mind?”

“There’s this really talented guy, Josh, performing in the club I work at tonight”, he answered, grinning. “I’m not working, but I want to check him out.”

“Oh.” Connor’s expression closed off quicker than the bat of an eye. “No, that’s- that’s not what I want.” 

“What?” Markus’ smile dropped completely this time. Was his idea of a date that bad? Did Connor really dislike partying or music? Perhaps he did, and was Markus a bad person for not having picked up on it? Crap, he thought.

“Yeah. I don’t know who you take me for, but I’m definitely not that kind of person.” With an ugly snort, he pretty much slammed the door on Markus, who was left standing in the hallway. Confused and rejected, he wondered what he had done wrong this time.

Deciding Connor wasn’t worth his melancholy, Markus tried to get over his rejection by starting drinking early, and soon Simon came to pick him up instead. The guy who was playing tonight really was someone else, and none of them would want to miss out on the action. Whereas Markus was known for remixing a lot of classical music, Josh was known for remixing  _ remixes _ , and he wondered if he would feature one of Markus’ songs, seeing as it was on his home ground.

The club was livid and everyone was in good spirits when they arrived. Markus let Simon drag him to the bar to speak of the offending rejection from his neighbor. Before he had even time to explain what had happened, though, North appeared by their side, dragging someone behind her.

“Hey, boys!” she greeted heartily. “I want you to meet my friend.” When she tugged the arm of her companion, Connor’s face looked down on him by her shoulder. “Connor, this is Markus, the DJ I told you about and-”

“We’ve met”, Markus said quickly, and smiled apologetically at Connor. He understood that the man probably wanted to keep his distance after more or less slamming a door in his face only some hours prior.

“You have?” North’s eyes grew wide and she laughed. “That’s brilliant! How come?”

“We’re neighbors.” Markus fought the impulse of biting his lip under the scrutinizing gaze of Connor, trying to keep his cool although he wanted nothing more than to run and hide.

“Wait.” North’s eyes grew impossibly wider, making her look as close to an anime character as a human could. Then she yelled. “This _ is your stripper neighbor?” _

Markus blinked.  _ What?  _ Behind North, Connor fidgeted awkwardly, face as red as a cherry. Not two seconds passed before North was basically on the floor from laughing too much, and even Simon seemed to find the encounter amusing.

“I’m your what?” He finally asked Connor, who hid his face behind his hands before daring a peek between the fingers.

“Well”, he began and cleared his throat. “I kind of, sort of, definitely thought you… Were a peeler.” Connor looked about ready to fall through the floor, whereas Markus had a hard time taking his confession seriously.

_ “What!” _ he repeated, brows raised high enough to reach his buzzcut. “Why on earth did you believe  _ that?” _

“The first time we met you were coming straight from work in your underwear.” Connor finally met his gaze, but scratched his neck nervously.

“You did?” Simon laughed at the story, and Markus rolled his eyes.

“Plus, you were carrying a condom around with you.”

Markus’ cheeks heated at North’s pompous laughter. “It was a Saturday night, okay? Let a man keep his hopes up, North.”

“Then, the next time, you were completely covered in glitter, saying your boss wanted to  _ please the patrons”, _ Connor continued.

“Oh, God!” North exclaimed. “The glitter shower finale? I didn’t even think of what that could insinuate! _ ” _

“Then you literally asked me to let you know if I  _ wanted some fun”,  _ Connor finished, and now it was Markus’ turn to put his head in his hands.

“I can totally see the misunderstanding”, Simon said diplomatically, but Markus could  _ hear  _ the grin on the man’s face. “He didn’t specify which club he worked at and only called himself a performer, did he? I told you to stop with that lousy title, Markus.”

“Shut up”, he growled in response to his friend’s mockery. But when he looked up, he set his gaze on Connor, who still seemed a little wary in his stance. “Okay, fair enough you thought I was a… A-”

“Stripper!” North filled in helpfully.

“Yes, that. But still”, he frowned slightly. “Do you hate that profession enough to slam a door on someone?”

Connor’s eyes grew wide as he seemingly realised how offensive it must seem.

“No!” He said quickly. “No, not at all. I accepted your offer, didn’t I? It’s just… When you mentioned going to the club, I thought you just wanted to hook up, or perhaps even have some sort of transaction. And that’s not… I didn’t want something casual like that.”

Markus’ mouth formed into a little ‘o’ as he realised what Connor had said. Then, it turned into a wide grin.

“Wow. You thought I looked so good that your go-to was to believe I was a stripper, huh.”

That made North and Simon both lose it, whereas Connor’s cheeks turned an impossibly darker shade of red.

“You did look hot without a shirt on”, he admitted with a small grin of his own.

“Ew, get a room you two”, North teased as she and Simon walked away to give them some space.

“So”, Markus leaned back against the bar counter and smirked at Connor who still stood before him. “Now that you know I’m not a  _ peeler, _ do you want to go out with me tonight?”

Connor laughed, and Markus found him absolutely stunning in the dimly lit club.

“It depends.” He moved forward enough for his thighs to touch Markus’ knees. “Do you just want to hook up, or do you really want to get to know me?”

“Don’t get too full of yourself.” Markus poked his side to receive a strangled yelp from Connor. “Let’s just see where the night takes us, shall we?”


End file.
